Valorie 2:Wanted Fugitive
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Sequel to Valorie a Jurassic planet story, Valorie is on the run from a Ruthless Bounty hunter sent to capture her while at the same time keeping her reputation alive.
1. Chapter 1

**(Famillar female voice)**

**You must think I'm pretty right? A drop dead sexy Dinosaur with thick thighs who you'd love to pound into the ground right...heh trust me when i tell ya hon I'm not your type of girl.**

**My name is Valorie, I used to be a Stripper and a Pornstar, Pretty fucking good ones too. My stripper name was Self Proclaim i was extremely popular as for my pornstar days i took quite an ass beating i was thrown through a wall one time...can you believe that shit? **

**Now remember when i told you i wasn't your type of girl here's why...I'm a Rapist...and to be honest with you I'm enjoying every second of it. **

**I was in jail for a few months made some enemies made love but i was released early due to "problems" with the prison now I'm on the loose looking for my next victim.**

**I've raped i don't know how many dinosaurs but frankly i don't care I'm aiming for the top highscore and I'm winning****.**

**Phoenix Arizona (reader's pov)**

It was midnight in the Phoenix so some people should be asleep right now and they are except for a family of Gorgosaururs who have a late night visitor.

It was a family of 4 the children were both teenagers they were tied up sitting on the couch the husband was sitting on a recliner chair while the wife was laying on the ground naked while Valorie stood over her naked as well as she looked down at her and smiled "now who here wants to show me a good time tonight hmm?" Valorie started walking towards the husband while looking at the kids "Show of hands...don't be shy."Valorie said nicely which was extremely off putting she bent over looking at the husband "how about you honey,surely you know how to make a girl cum."Valorie giggled creepily.

Then out of nowhere she was tackled by the wife who started punching Valorie backing her against the closet wall and started choking her.

Valorie was shocked at this sudden surprise but regained her composition Valorie gathered her strength and started pushing her back then she kneeed her in the stomach causing her to groan and release Valorie.

She attempted to punch Valorie again but she blocked it and slapped her causing the wife to turn around then she tried a back hand but Valorie caught her arm and slapped her ass really hard the wife exclaimed and held her ass now she was pissed she ran at Valorie and swung only Valorie ducked and held her still by her shoulders much to her confusion.

Then Valorie reeled her hips back thusted forward with all her strength and hit her is the ass causing the wife to fly forward to the kitchen counter with a grunt Valorie quickly walked over and pushed her head against the counter and slapped he ass like bongo drums for a full minute before grabbing her by the head and leading her back to the living room and threw her to the couch that was against the wall.

Then she pulled the couch away making the wife fall behind it in pain Valorie dusted herself off then looked at the husband "Is she always this rude?" Valorie asked the husband didn't answer because his muzzle was tied shut.

"You're much nicer so I'll play with you."Valorie said walking towards the husband and kneeled down and placed her hands on his knees "So honey tell me...you like playing...rough?"Valorie asked with a creepy smile.

Then she stood up and took a few steps back "great..so do i." Then she ran at him and tackled him knocking the chair back Valorie landed on top of him but before she could do anything police sirens were heard in the distance "Shit."she muttered she vibrated her quills and the family was put in a trance she grabbed her clothes and quickly ran out the door towards her car and sped away just as the cops arrived at the house.

"Ugh Dammit."Valorie muttered it's been a year since she's escaped and the cops are after her so she's running but at the same time she's stopping to play games which she knows she can't do but she can't help herself.


	2. Chapter 2

In a normal house sat a muscular Spinosaurus named Sunder he is a highly feared bounty hunter who always gets his quarry he has a scar over his right eye and sail. He sat on his couch wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans until his phone rang he picked it up it and answered it.

"Is this Sunder?"asked a female voice "yes."Sunder responded "i have a assignment for you:capture Valorie." Sunder raised an eyebrow "Who's Valorie?" There was a long pause "we need to talk."the female said.

**With Valorie**

Valorie pinned a female velociraptor against the hood of her own car she unbuckled her pants and then the females and rubbed her ass roughly Valorie gave a sickly grin then the female's phone beeped it was a text from her boyfriend "are you on your way?"it read Valorie looked at the female "going somewhere?" She asked with interest "a..a p..party."the female whimpered "where?" Valorie asked firmly "it's just down the street it's a enormous house yy you can't miss it."The female whimpered Valorie smiled "how many people will be there?" "Not that many about 20 people." The female said Valorie chuckled "i think I'm gonna crash this party...but first." Valorie ripped off the female's shirt and bra and licked her lips "I'm..extremely..horny."

**With Sunder**

Sunder went to a police station where he met up with a female velociraptor named Delta who was actually the person who called him. Sunder sat in a chair in front of echo in her office.

"Nice of you to come,You wanna know all about Valorie so listen up: Valorie is a cold blooded Predator who likes humping things that breathes,she lived in San Diego California where she dated my sister Charlie for awhile and was last seen in the Phoenix area,she used to be a Stripper then a Pornstar,she's strong,fast and able to overpower a full grown man,don't underestimate her she's cunning too."Delta explained.

Sunder smirked "sounds interesting anything else i should know." "Yeah she's probably has all forms of Stds so don't stick your dick in her."Delta said with disgust sunder knodded and left the building then hopped in his Black Lamborghini Aventador and drove off ready to hunt down Valorie.


	3. Chapter 3

Valorie came up to a mansion that had lights flashing inside she went to the back yard and spotted a lone male triceratops smoking "1 big house,20 college kids,And 1 me,gotta strike fast." Valorie striped naked and ran at the triceratops tackling him to the ground.

A male Stegosaurs came into the kitchen and noticed the back door leading to the back yard was opened he looked outside and noticed the male triceratops was missing "Dave?"he called out the shrugged his shoulders and closed the door then turned around only to find valorie standing in front of him with her pussy oozing semen then she gave him a malicious smile.

**Meanwhile **

The college kids were dancing and partying except for a male velociraptor with a Cyan colored stripes going from his eye down to his tail,and quills in his head his name is Cyan he's Blue's son he's a bit anti social so most kids don't like him that much frankly he's amazed he was even invited. Then a female velociraptor wearing a Bright pink shirt and shorts came up to him her name is Mara,She's Cyan's cousin and Echo's Daughter who's been living with Delta since Echo died Mara has been like an annoying sister to Cyan and always gets into trouble.

Mara placed her hands on her hips and stared at Cyan "Why aren't you having fun,it's a party..dance, talk to someone or do something."Mara said in a annoyed tone cyan didn't respond making mara even more annoyed "If i don't see you out there in the next 5 seconds i will stand next to you completely naked the whole time."Mara threatened cyan looked at her then spoke for the first time in days "You're Bluffing."he said mara cocked her head to the left then begun stripping taking off her shirt,shorts,bra and panties leaving her completely naked everyone started cheering while looking at Mara "That's my type of girl!"A voice yelled it sounded female. Mara glared smugly at Cyan who just shook his head.

**Meanwhile**

Valorie was riding a male Pteranodon while a Female Pteranodon hung over a Kitchen table asleep with her pants down right next to 2 Male Ankylosaurus, 1 Female Dimetrodon, 1 male Basilsaurus and 2 female T rexes all asleep.

How she did it is simple she's been practicing she can do things with her powers far beyond her limitations. She only could erase memories now she can make one or multiple people fall asleep,she could mind control a large number of people to do what she wanted if she wasn't dangerous before she is now. She's been attacking the kids and before they could yell out she would hypnotize them into not say a word while she did her business and if any unfortunate soul walked in on them she would make them freeze in place and she would deal with them later.

The Pteranodon orgasmed inside her making her grown in pleasure then her quills shook as the Pteranodon fell asleep. Then she stood up "ok so that's 10 down and out and 10 to go damn I'm good."Valorie said in a proud tone.

Valorie opened the kitchen door and it lead into a long hallway Valorie saw a female Baryonyx enter the bathroom Valorie grinned and cracked her knuckles "10."she began counted then she walked over to the bathroom door and entered Quickly closing the door "hey what are you..?!" The Baryonyx didn't finish because Valorie overpowered her causing the door to make banging sounds a lone male

parasaurolophus was in the hallway and saw the bathroom door banging and grunting sounds were heard "Uhh Barbra are you ok?" The banging stopped causing an Eerie silence then the bathroom door slowly opened and Valorie's arm shot out and grabbed him by his shirt and violently pulling him in and the door banged again for a full minute then Valorie came out "9."she said then she tip toed around the corner then came to another corner then she stopped and went flat against the wall as she heard footsteps it was a female

Daspletosaurus and Valorie grinned and licked her lips when she got close to the corner Valorie jumped out and body slammed her to the ground and grinded on her "8."she said in a sinister voice.

**Meanwhile**

Mara was dancing on a table while the remaining 5 kids cheered cyan face pawed herself as mara began Twerking and a male Rugops slapped her ass. "Oh she's turning me on for some reason."Said a female allosaurus her name was Ashley and sitting next to her was her boyfriend August they both were popular "I'm betting i can help you with that."August grinned and he and Ashley got up and Ran into a hallway but stopped when they saw Valorie standing there "And where are you two off to?"she asked "we are off to have hot sweaty sex...like that's any of your business."Ashley said rudely "oh how adorable...got room for one more?"Valorie asked with her quills shaking.

**Back at the party**

Mara sat next to cyan exhausted but kept a smile on her face "that was fun."Mara chuckled "You're an embarrassment."cyan said coldly Mara only scoffed then the door leading to the hallway flew open and Valorie entered the room smiling.

The 5 kids stared at her Mara wrapped her arm around Cyan's arm cause she was a little nervous "Well...this is a fun party."Valorie said smiling "uhh who the fuck are you?" A female tyranosaurus rex said standing up in a upset manner.

"I'll tell you who she is Tina:she's Valorie..the Serial Rapist i heard about on the news...she raped a lot of people in San Diego California she was tossed in jail but she escaped now she's here...in Arizona to continue her rampage."A male Alectrosaurus named Alex said in a frightful tone Valorie smile sheepishly.

Tina looked at Valorie in shock then backed away sitting down Valorie clapped her hands together then and looked around at the group then she did a double take staring at Cyan and Mara Valorie walked towards them and stared intensely at them but mostly at Cyan because his appearance looked hauntingly familiar.

"You don't by any chance know a velociraptor named Blue do you?"Valorie said Cyan gulped "She's my Mother." Valorie gasped in shock "oh."then she glanced at Mara "let me guess...cousin right?" Mara hesitantly nodded "and whose your mother?" "E..Echo."Mara said shaking Valorie looked at her with fake sympathy "i know your mother's personally in fact i dated your Aunt Charlie." Mara and Cyan's eyes widened.

Valorie giggled "Don't worry I'm gonna tell you guys all about it after i take care of your friends." Cyan and Mara looked away as Valorie got to work on the last 3 the sounds of their groaning pains haunted them.

After a full hour Valorie who was fully clothed lead Mara(who was fully clothed)and Cyan to her car then she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4 sequels and spin off announcem

**Sequels and Spin off announcement**

Sorry this is not a chapter the real chapter is almost done I wanted to announce that the Valorie series is getting 2 sequels and a spin off.

The spin off will focus on Victor and his Origin While the 2 sequels will end Valorie's story.


	5. Chapter 5

The** news**

"Breaking news from Channel 6 a small college party turns into a Disaster as 18 out of the 20 kids attended were strategically raped by none other than Valorie, the wanted serial Rapist who escaped the Maguire Prison last year she was first sighted in the Phoenix area around February early this year the police say they're still looking for her." The reporter said.

"It was awful she raped me and my brother."the female Pteranodon cried as her brother hugged her.

"I don't know how she did it but she must be a highly trained ninja to do this."the Stegosaurs said.

"Ugh i pounded me too hard."tina groaned in pain.

"What makes the situation even more upsetting is Valorie also has taken 2 hostages named Cyan and Mara it is unknown what she plans on doing to them." The reporter stated

**At a police station**

"She gonna fucking rape the dummy whatda think!"blue cried as delta hugged her sunder was there standing next to the griving mother. "Sunder this is now a hostage situation proceed with caution."Delta warned sunder knodded and he turned to leave but Blue stopped him "Wait I'm coming with you that horny bitch has my niece and son it's even more personal."blue said with a frown.

**With Valorie**

Cyan and Mara were sitting in the living room in a house of a 30 year old female Tyranosaurus rex. Valorie picked this house out of random and hypnotize the woman she told Mara and cyan to wait in the living room now any smart captive would run like hell but not them they were too scared to move.

Valorie was in the female's room fucking her in the ass on the bed with her strapon "ahh shit!"Valorie moaned humping her prey.

Cyan and Mara sat on the couch listening to the bed squeaks and moaning Mara couldn't stand this anymore she was about to make a break for the front door until the bedroom door flew open causing Mara to quickly sit down Valorie stood there in her underwear but not her bra.

"Whew what a woman!"she said in a creepy tone then she sat in the recliner next to the couch and she crossed her legs smiling. "So my darlings your the offspring's of the great raptor sisters heh... yeah."Valorie giggled mara gulped and spoke "Y..you said you dated my aunt Charlie?"

"Oh fuck yeah,she was a sweetheart and quite the animal in bed."Valorie laughed then she looked off out the window "nothing lasts forever." "What happened?"Mara asked "We fucked then i called it quits." Mara and Cyan looked at eachother "so basically it was a hit it and quit it thing?"Mara asked disgusted Valorie smiled "heh ha...yeah." "Lady you are disgusting."Mara snapped Valorie stared at Mara out of the corner of her eye unnerving cyan then Valorie crossed her arms "what do you know about me?" Mara shrugged her shoulders "not much your a fucking rapist with a very high body count."

Valorie knodded "you should also know that the unfortunate people who encounter me never tell the police anything right...heres why you recall our arrival her you noticed my quills vibrating intensely when the woman answered the door putting her in a hypnotized state?" "Yeah...what was that?"Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know...when i was little i had this strange ability to erase people's memories and now recently with practice of course i can do more i can now mind control people to do whatever the hell i want like making you two fuck in front of me...that wasn't an example by the way." Then her quills vibrated putting Mara and Blue in a trance as Valorie grinned evily.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue and Sunder drove down the road in silence sunder glanced at the nervous mother "we will find them i swear to you." Blue growled in frustration then spoke darkly "i always hated that bitch Valorie,even when she was dating my sister I didn't like her she always had this stuck up vain arrogant vibe about her like she knew she was sexier than every girl on the planet and that they should recognize it...they should've executed her for all the people she hurt." Sunder didn't respond he just kept his eyes forward and continued driving.

**With Valorie**

"Yeah that's it baby pound her harder."Valorie said as she watched Cyan hump Mara Valorie grinned evil as she kept her eyes on cyan's hips slapping mara's ass then he arched his back as he orgasmed inside her Valorie began clapping "excellent you guys really excellent."Valorie vibrated her quills and released them from her control mara and Cyan looked at one another then she glanced at her ass "oh god."she said "oh god is damn right,you were an animal cyan and mara oooh great performance i could feel the pleasure in your eyes."Valorie stated.

Cyan pulled out and pulled his underwear and pants up as did Mara Valorie stood up "now I'm gonna go out for a drive stay here." Then she vibrated her quills making them go in a trance and the sat down.

Then Valorie left and got in her car and drove off.

**With sunder and blue**

Blue was asking Sunder questions like why did he become a bounty hunter and sunder asked blue some questions. "So you've always hated Valorie?"sunder asked blue nodded "yes i didn't want my sister dating her so i asked her to dump her and find another girl but she refused shame she had to learn the hard way about her."

Sunder nodded as he continued driving "blue when you first heard that Valorie raped many people...what was your reaction?" Blue paused "surprise...disgust...anger all rolled into one,i always knew something was off about her...but rape...sunder we need to stop her immediately."blue said with desperation in her voice.

**With Valorie**

Valorie continued to drive down the road with only one goal on her mind to see an old friend when she arrived at Phoenix she saw her friend Marvin who moved away after high school exit a grocery store she followed him to his house and made a mental note on where he was because she made a promise to visit him. Valorie pulled up to his house and got out of the car and knocked on the door and a second pass and Marvin opened the door and saw Valorie "V..Valorie?!"he exclaimed.

Valorie pushed him into the house Valorie closed the door and locked it she looked at Marvin with a smile "Marvin...why did you leave I've been missing you?" Marvin looked at her nervously Valorie looked at him in a mocking sympathetic way "oh what's wrong honey...don't you love me?" Marvin reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone causing Valorie to quickly strattle him "no Marvin we don't tell on friends..hand me the phone."Valorie commanded in a gentle tone Marvin just stared at her "Marvin...I'm asking nicely...give me the phone or I'll break your arm."Valorie was a little more assertive which frightened Marvin then he gave her the phone "thank you sweetie."she said happily then she tossed the phone over the couch and placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it.

"Mmmm...now let's have fun for old times sake."Valorie said with a sinister smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Valorie looked around the house "do you live alone?" Marvin nodded "oh...that sucks...for you anyway."Valorie said darkly Marvin struggled underneath her and tried to push her off but she was too heavy. "Marvin..just stop ok I'm a big girl."

Valorie unbuckled his pants Marvin struggled to get away Valorie was getting fed up with this so she vibrated her quills and Marvin stopped moving and just layed still like a board "that's better."Valorie said as she pulled down her the shorts she was wearing and took off her panties and sat on Marvin "oohh...mmm...now lets have some fun."Valorie said then she bounced up and down on him Valorie giggled "yeah baby!" Valorie breathed heavily then she put her hands behind her head then rocked her hips back and forth "whew damn."she groaned.

Then after a few minutes she felt him orgasmed Valorie groaned and placed her hands on his chest then got off him and pulled her shorts back up and walked towards the door but not before releasing Marvin before quickly running to the car and quickly driving off.

**With Sunder and blue**

Blue was on the phone with delta who told her of a call she got from Marvin of Valorie appearing at his house "ok thanks sis,Valorie showed up at some guy named Marvin's house she said let her handle him we need to find Valorie and the kids." Sunder looked forward the noticed a car speeding towards them however Blue saw who was in the car...Valorie.

Time slowed down as blue and Valorie stared each other in the eyes then sped back up as she went the opposite direction. "Shit that was her in the car!"blue exclaimed sunder did a u turn and chased after Valorie "fuck!"Valorie exclaimed as she looked back luckily she had 20 cars between her and blue.

Valorie quickly pulled up to the house and frantically opened the door and saw Mara and cyan still sitting there "ok time to go!"Valorie said then Mara and Cyan got up and walked outside Valorie turned and saw blue and sunder standing there Valorie groaned in frustration.

"Fuck me!"she yelled "no thanks tons of people already did that against their will!"blue snapped causing Valorie to growl at her.

Then out of nowhere 9 squad cars pulled up and and cops got out of the cars including delta and drew their guns at her.

"your days of molesting are over Valorie let the kids go!"Sunder commanded Valorie cackled then she held the kids close.

"Why would i let them go we had so much fun together?" "What kind of fun?"Delta asked with venom Valorie giggled "oh you know just fun." Then she licked cyan's cheek causing blue to snarl "why you..!"

Valorie laughed evily "oh blue you should've seen them moaning and cumming whoo i got lightheaded." Blue stared at Valorie with a bloodthirsty scowl "Valorie i promise you one day someone is gonna taking you out if not me if not delta...someone is gonna put a bullet into your heart."

Valorie scoffed"I'll tell you what that special someone better not miss or they'll be in big trouble." "Valorie last chance surrender."Delta commanded Valorie pondered "hmmm i could do that or...I'll go back inside and continue holding these two hostage...I'll choose option b." Valorie sais backing up unaware of the female Tyrannosaurus she raped sneaking behind her with a wooden bat.

"Now don't worry i won't harm them...much he ha ha ha ha hah(**whack)**!" The Tyrannosaurus hit her with the bat soo hard it broke in half Valorie blinked a few times then collapsed unconscious realising Mara and Cyan from her control they shook their heads and looked at Valorie's unconscious body then at blue and delta.

Then they ran over to them and hugged them blue kissed cyan on the cheek"oh my baby are you alright?" Cyan knodded and hugged blue.

Officers handcuffed Valorie and carried her to the car everyone was sighing with relief Valorie was going to jail again hopefully she won't escape.


End file.
